Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Modgamers
Rangliste Damit man immer nachschauen kann... --Modgamers 21:55, 11. Feb 2007 (CET) Die Top 25 Bearbeiterliste: 25 :Hey, ich stehe ja bei genau 7.000 Edits :) Okay, jetzt nicht mehr... ^^ Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:20, 11. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Hihi, bald bin ich Platz 6 --Modgamers 15:36, 15. Feb 2007 (CET) :::10.000 ;-)--Yoda41 11:42, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::Platz 5 ist mein.... muhahaha --Modgamers 21:21, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Platz 4 :D --Modgamers 22:39, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Mein 7500. Edit. Bild:;-).gif. Bel Iblis 19:57, 9. Mär. 2008 (CET) 12.000 Edits... :) --Modgamers 17:03, 19. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Glückwunsch Bild:;-).gif --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 17:11, 19. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Da gratuliere ich natürlich auch ganz herzlich zu diesem "Runden". Anakin 00:13, 20. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::12.000 Edits... Was soll man da noch groß sagen außer Bild:Good work.gif. --MfG Mand'alor Kal (Keldabe) 08:46, 20. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Jetzt bin ich auch drin^^ 12:28, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Damit hab ich dann auch über 15.000 Edits --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:25, 19. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::::Ich merk gerade, das ich meinen 15.000. Edit am 19 Dezember hatte, also genau 2 Jahre nachdem ich mich angemeldet hatte. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:01, 28. Dez. 2008 (CET) Wahl zum Administrator Hallo Modgamers, im Namen der Administratoren der Jedipedia möchte ich dir mitteilen, dass wir dich gerne im Team dabei haben möchten. Deshalb möchte ich dich fragen, ob du die Wahl annimmst. Lieber Gruß Premia Admin/Diskussion 03:17, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Was ich jetzt darüber gehört habe, und du auch zu meinen Fürsprechern gehörtest, nehme ich die Wahl dankend an. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 13:03, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Willkommen im Team. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:07, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Schön, dass du annimmst, Modgamers. Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen im Admin-Team. Du kannst hier deine Spezialgebiete und ggf. Aufgabenbereiche eintragen. Im Admin-Forum werde ich dich nach erfolgter Registrierung frei schalten. Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit, Premia Admin/Diskussion 13:12, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Glückwunsch, Moddi! Halt die Ohren steif und benimm dich Bild:;-).gif Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 13:17, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::Ich arbeite dran :P --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 13:18, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen im Team, Moddi. Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit. :) 13:27, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Ich habe dich im Admin-Forum freigeschaltet. Gruß, Premia Admin/Diskussion 13:32, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Dann gratuliere ich dir auch mal: Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Viel Spaß bei der ganzen Arbeit BIld:--).gif Kit Diskussion 14:36, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::Viel Spaß bei deinen neuen Aufgaben! – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:41, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Herzlichen Glückwunsch und auf eine gute, gemeinsame Zusammenarbeit. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move'' | ''Diskussion'' 15:03, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::::GLÜCKWUNSCH!!!!!!!!!!! Ich gratuliere dir zu deienem neuen Amt!!!! Und ehrlich gesagt finde ich dich (von den 3 neuen Admin) am besten!!! Gruß, Darth Maul-Fisto 15:48, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::::Glückwunsch! Bild:;-).gif [[Benutzer:Juno|'Juno']] ''Diskussion'' 18:56, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::::::Auch von mir Glückwunsch. Yoga '''Diskussion 21:14, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Schlacht von Almania Hallo Modgamers, zuerst auch von mir: "Glückwunsch zur Ernennung als Admin." Jetzt zu meinem Anliegen. Ich habe vor den Artikel "Schlacht von Almania" zu verfassen. Nun stellt sich mir die Frage, ob ich die Imperialen Truppen, die gegen die Neue Republik kämpfen, als Restimperium beschreiben soll oder nicht. Da die Schlacht 17 NSY statt gefunden hat und du zur Zeit den Artikel Restimperium bearbeitest, dachte ich du könntest mir bei dieser Förmlichkeit helfen. --Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 19:10, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Nett das du fragst. Wie du aus der Einleitung und dem [[Restimperium#Begriffsklärung|Abschnitt Begriffsklärung]] des Artikels entnehmen kannst, handelt es sich beim „Restimperium“ (bzw. „Imperiale Restwelten“) um keine eigentliche Fraktion (wie etwa der Rebellen-Allianz oder dem Sith-Imperium) sondern ist nur ein Begriff, eine Fremdbezeichnung. Die Imperialen selbst, nennen sich natürlich weiterhin Imperiale. Sie haben ihren 'Staat' niemals umbenannt (was man z.B. im Atlas sehen kann). In der Infobox sollte es somit nicht verwendet werden. Sehr wohl kannst du aber Restimperium als Umgangssprachlichen Begriff im Artikeltext verwenden. Das eigentliche Problem dabei ist nur, soweit ich den Inhalt des Buches kenne, es sich bei Almania und deren Truppen nicht um das Imperium handelt. Der Planet ist Unabhängig, so dass das Imperium dort garnicht auftauchen sollte. --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 20:53, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Zuerst einmal vielen danke für die Hilfe. Zu deinem Einwand, dass die Truppen, des Imperiums nicht im Artikel auftauchen sollten, muss ich dich ein wenig korrigieren. Denn soweit ich das Buch verstanden habe, sind es Imperiale Truppen (Droiden) und imperiales Kriegsgerät, die während der Raumschlacht gegen die Neue Republik eingesetzt werden. Da die Je'har Ureinwohner durch Kueller ausgerottet wurden. Das Problem ist nur, das ich mich auch an eine Stelle im Buch erinnere in der Kuller "will", dass die Republik glaubt, sie würde immer noch (wieder) gegen das Imperium kämpfen. Jetzt stellt sich mir einfach nur die Frage, wenn es keine Imperialen sind.....wie soll ich sie dann umschreiben? Ginge es vieleicht wenn ich sie einfach nur als Streitkräfte Kuellers bezeichne? --Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 21:05, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich weiß, dass Kueller imperiales Kriegsmaterial verwendet. Sowas macht einem aber noch lange nicht zum Imperium (die Neue Republik besitzt ja auch Sternzerstörer und TIE-Jäger). Umschreiben kann man sie aber sicherlich mit Almanische Streitkräfte, Kuellers Truppen o.ä. umschreiben. Im Buch soltle sich jedoch ein Namen für diese Fraktion finden lassen. Sonst muss man mal in der Sekundärliteratur gucken. --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 21:17, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Zensur es ist doch wohl notwendig das man solche Ausdrücke nicht in einem Frei zugängigen Wiki benutzt. ausserdem spielt es keine Rolle ob kinder diesen Begriff schonmal gehört oder gelesen haben, andere habens vieleicht noch nicht. und ausserdem besagt diese Seite, welche Artikel 5 Grundgestz auffürht, auch Zitat: "Diese Rechte finden ihre Schranken in den Vorschriften der allgemeinen Gesetze, den gesetzlichen Bestimmungen zum Schutze der Jugend und in dem Recht der persönlichen Ehre." bedeutet das man die Kinder vor solchen Ausdrücken schützen muss. möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Exilant]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 22:14, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Wir zensieren nicht. 22:16, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Wir sind eine enzyklopädie. Auch die Wikipedia, wo viel mehr Kinder drauf sind, haben Artikel wie diese, wo das Wort sogar noch erklärt wird (bei vorkommen). '''Kit Diskussion 22:17, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::nach BK: :::Art. 1 :::(1) Die Würde des Menschen ist unantastbar. Sie zu achten und zu schützen ist Verpflichtung aller staatlichen Gewalt. :::(2) Das Deutsche Volk bekennt sich darum zu unverletzlichen und unveräußerlichen Menschenrechten als Grundlage jeder menschlichen Gemeinschaft, des Friedens und der Gerechtigkeit in der Welt. sollten diese Worte irgendwann einmal von einen kind ausgesprochen werden, sind die Menschenrechte verletzt worden, die besagen das man nicht die Würde des Menschen verletzen darf. möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Exilant]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 22:20, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Sofern derartige Begriffe im Rahmen einer enzyklopedischen Darstellung verwendet werden, ist daran nicht illegales. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:23, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Ich kenne diesen Zusatz zum Art. 5. Er bedeutet, dass man die Meinungsfreiheit beschränken kann. Er bedeutet aber nicht, dass man die Rede-, Kunst-, Meinungs- und Rezeptionsfreiheit damit abschaffen kann. Wenn du singulär auf ''Kinder verweist, die das lesen könnten machst die den Paradefehler eines jeden Jugendschützers. Du ignorierst nämlich den viel größeren Teil von erwachsenen Lesern (in diesem Fall jede Person über 12, sie Film FSK) welche einen Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit des Artikels haben. Diese viel größere Masse an Leuten könne mit einem „Fick dich“ umgehen. Die Jedipedia ist dafür da, um die Gesamtheit des Wissens über Star Wars zu sammeln. Und wenn in dem Film die Person halt „Fick dich“ sagt, dann schreiben wir das auch so. Durch ein „Fick dich“ wird zudem die Würde des Menschen nicht verletzt und Art. 2 passt hier nicht. Ein „Fick dich“ ist Alltagssprache und war, ist und wird auch nie illegal sein. Somit schließe ich mich Ben an. Wir zensieren nicht! --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 22:25, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Ich habe den Artikel schliesslich verfasst und sehe darin nichts anstößiges. Dieser Ausdruck ist in dem Special eben einer der Hauptgags und gehört folglich auch in den Artikel. – Andro Admin · Disku 22:27, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Könnte jemand erklären, warum es so einen Stess gibt? Ich kann dem ganzen nicht so recht folgen. --»BrawlMaser« link=Benutzer_Diskussion:BrawlMaser 08:19, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Um eine Formulierung im Artikel Family Guy – Irgendwo, irgendwie, irgendwann auf der dunklen Seite. Version 1, Version 2, Version 3 und Version 4. --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 09:33, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Falls ihr noch eine Meinung wollt müsst ihr mir nur zuerst sagen, wo da die Würde verletzt werden soll. --»BrawlMaser« link=Benutzer_Diskussion:BrawlMaser 10:38, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Außer dem Geschmacksempfinden von dem Verbannten wird hier nichts verletzt. --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 10:40, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Move-Rechte Hallo Modgamers, ich möchte hier jetzt einfach mal so formlos Move-Rechte beantragen, weil . --»BrawlMaser« link=Benutzer_Diskussion:BrawlMaser 10:09, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Joa, musst du einen Admin mit Bürokratenrechten fragen: JP:BK --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 10:19, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Ohh, kann ich doch. Ist nur etwas versteckt. Naja, viel Spaß damit. --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 10:23, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Vielen Dank. --»BrawlMaser« link=Benutzer_Diskussion:BrawlMaser 10:42, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Namensvorlage Danke fürs Korrigieren. Hab nicht gewusst, dass die Namensvorlagen nicht dahin gehören. Ich hab nur Tybers Vorlage gesehen, dachte nicht, dass da ein Unterschied zwichen normalen Nutzer und Admin besteht. Trotzdem nochmal danke. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 00:35, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Hochmoff Hallo Modgamers! Erstmal Glückwunsch zur Wahl zum Administrator. Wie ich sah hast du meine "Link-Verbesserung" im Artikel Hochmoff rückgängig gemacht. Ich wollte dich darauf hinweisen daß es eine ähnliche Weiterleitung im Artikel Morlish Veed gibt, daher dachte ich, es wäre richtig so! Gruß, --Exodianecross 12:51, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Jo, aber der Hohe Rat der Moff des Neuen Imperiums ist etwas anderes als der Moff-Rat aus der Zwischenperiode. Sowohl was die Fraktion angeht, als auch die Zusammensetzung. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 12:53, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Soll man die beiden Moff-Räte überhaupt in einen Artikel packen? Oder soll man denn Moff-Rat aus Legacy in einem eigenen Artikel beschreiben? Was meinst du? Ich hatte evt. vor einige Zeilen zum Moff-Rat aus Legacy zu schreiben und überlege gerade, ob das nicht eher in einen eigenen Artikel gehört. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 16:42, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich würde sie in beiden erwähnen. Wenn man jedoch die Beschreibung im Legacy Era Campaign Guide ließt (obwohl er da auch als Coucil of Moffs bezeichnet wird), unterscheidet er sich doch drastisch vom eigentlichen Moff-Rat. Soweit wir wissen, warn im letzteren nämlich alle Moffs vertreten, im Hohen Rat der Moffs sind jedoch immer nur sechs (drei zivile, drei militärische Führer) vorhanden. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 16:54, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ja, erwähnen kann man sie ja beide in einem Artikel, aber ich meinte, ob man sie auch beide in einem Artikel behandeln sollte. Die Beschreibung aus dem LECG lässt mich – wohl ebenso wie dich – eher dazu tendieren, den Moff-Rat von Legacy in einem eigenen Artikel zu behandeln.--Anakin Skywalker 16:58, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Genau das wollte ich damit sagen. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 17:00, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Revans Imperium = Sith-Triumvirat? Hi Modgamers, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du zumindest beim Artikel Sith-Soldaten das Sith-Triumvirat beim Punkt Zugehörigkeit in der Infobox entfernt hast, da diese ja vom Triumvirat eingesetzt wurden. Daher frage ich mich, ob das Triumvirat jetzt zu Revans Imperium zählt, oder nicht, bzw. eben warum du das so gemacht hast. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 18:29, 30. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Warum schreib ich oben eigentlich diesen Block? Aber egal... Ja, das Sith-Triumvirat ist "Teil" von Darth Revans Sith-Imperium (wie du diesem Artikel auch entnehmen kannst). Das Triumvirat selber ist keine eigenes Reich (o.ä.), sondern nur die neue Regierung des Sith-Imperiums (The Essential Atlas S. 131), demzufolge sie auch keine eigene Fraktion ist, und sie somit auch keine Truppen in dem Sinne besitzt (da es ja '' nur'' über das Imperium herrscht, welchen wiederum die Truppen gehören). --Modgamers Kummerkasten 18:34, 30. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Ah tut mir Leid, ich bin einfach davon ausgegangen, dass der Block für mich nicht sonderlich interessant sein würde. Und mir ist zwar nicht entgangen, dass du Darth Revans Sith-Imperium zum Teil überarbeitet und es auch verschoben hast, doch ich habe leider auch übersehen, dass du dort das Triumvirat in die Infobox eingefügt hast. Aber trotzdem danke, dass du mich darüber aufgeklärt hast. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 18:43, 30. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Hallo Modgamers (ich hoffe, dass diese Frage nicht unter den Kriterien deiner, von vielen beneideten Box fällt), wie ich sehe, bist du einer der Glücklichen, die das Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide besitzen. Heutzutage kann man bis zu 137 € für das Guide bezahlen (s. Amazon). Und da ich die Guides samlle und natürlich auch verwerte, würde ich die höflich fragen, ob die Möglichkeit besteht, dass du mir das Ding per ICQ schickst. So etwas ähnliches hat ein anderer User auch gemacht und es klappte reibungslos. Es ist auch nicht tragisch, wenn du nein sagst (dann muss ich entweder bis zu 137 € bezahlen oder jemand anderes suchen), nur dachte ich, dass es unter Kollegen durchaus berechtigt ist, nachzufragen. Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende, Darth Hate 11:59, 31. Jul. 2010 (CEST)